


Surviving The Fall

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Hello Angst Train, Multi, but it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Flynn and Eve's worst nightmare has just came true...or maybe it hasn't. Perhaps James Moriarty can survive some falls.





	Surviving The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Started playing with the idea that for a fictional to die, it had to be an EXACT recreation of their death in method and location, meaning that Moriarty could survive a fall as long as it wasn't over Reichenbach Falls. Of course, the only way this could be discovered would be nothing short of traumatic for him as well as for Flynn and Eve.

"Oh I know all too well what your weakness is, Fictional!" the man reaches out and firmly shoves at Moriarty with both hands. Eve sees the moment of terror in her partner's eyes as he realizes that he's been maneuvered to the edge of the bluff, and then he stumbles and begins to fall flailing sickeningly.

"No!" the words escape her throat with a hoarse yell, and she races forward, already knowing she's too late to do anything. Her body accepts this conclusion before her mind does, and slows without her permission.

In fact, Jacob Stone reaches the man before she does and strikes a hard punch to his face before grabbing him by the collar. "I should throw you off the edge too. Might serve you well to get a taste of your own medicine." For a moment it seems almost as if he's about to do exactly that when Flynn intervenes.

"Don't do it Stone. It won't bring him back."

Stone takes a brief second to consider what has been said before punching the squirming man once more, causing his body to go limp. "You should both go be with him."

A path cuts down the side of the bluff, and Eve and Flynn descend it in silence, neither wanting to accept what they will find. Permanent death will likely leave a body instead of a cloud of smoke and all Eve can think is that she wants to hold James Moriarty's head on her lap one last time before, well before she has to accept that he's gone.

At the bottom of the bluff, they find him lying face up. Eve had expected there to be more damage from the fall, but all she sees is a torn suit and black blood oozing from a few small contusions. It's almost all internal injuries, and this almost feels worse than finding Moriarty a broken mess. The tears begin to fall hotly down her cheeks and she realizes that for what is only the second time in her life she is about to collapse from angst.

Flynn manages to admirably stay on his feet, but he seems to be torn between the desire to comfort her and the desire to race to their fallen lover.

Suddenly, Moriarty stirs. At first, the movement is so subtle that Eve thinks it is merely a hallucination bought on by sheer want and by the tears clouding her vision. However, this assumption is quickly destroyed when Moriarty begins to tentatively sit up, seemingly checking each body part as if to assure himself that they all still work.

"Why are you alive?" Flynn blurts out loudly as if the shock has made it too hard for him to form proper sentiments.

For the first time, Moriarty notices Eve and Flynn. The look in his eyes seems to indicate that he too is confused about his own survival, but he quickly manages to hide his own surprise. "I thought you wanted me to be alive, Librarian."

"I-we we need to get back to the top of the bluff," Flynn stutters.

"I'm afraid my legs haven't recovered yet."

Somehow, the trio does manage to make it to the shade of a nearby picnic shelter and Eve realizes that she needs to call Stone and inform him that Moriarty has actually survived the fall, but her hands are too shaky and her vision is too blurred and suddenly all she wants to do is bury her face in the not-dead man's shoulder and sob.

As her fingers fumble clumsily with the touch-screen, Moriarty suddenly takes the phone from her, seeming to understand exactly what she'd intended to do. Most of the time he is awkward at best with technology, but this time he manages to finish dialing the correct number. "I seem to have come away from the fall relatively unscathed." With that, he hangs up the phone.

The moment he hangs up the phone, Eve gives in to her first instinct, burying her head in the torn shoulder of his suit. For a second Moriarty goes tense in surprise, but after Flynn grabs him from the other side, he quickly relaxes. 

They stay in this position for what likely seems like far too long for everybody else atop the bluff, but somehow Eve doesn't care. She needs to know for certain that this man held in her arms is as alive and as real as is possible for a fictional. Moriarty doesn't seem to mind being wrapped by his partners either.

Eve calms herself down a bit by watching as Moriarty seems to slowly become more able to use his body again; resting her head on his shoulder as she watches him test out the movement in his arms, carefully wrapping them around her and Flynn. Next, he tests out his legs, carefully wiggling his feet before looking first at her and then at Flynn as if needing encouragement.

Eve is quick to dole it out, knowing that his mind must still be reeling as much as her's and Flynn's are. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."


End file.
